bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:AzureKesil
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the BioShock 2 Removed Content page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Willbachbakal (Talk) 05:07, August 23, 2012 Rodríguez Regarding your recent edits to the Elena Rodriguez and Hector Rodriguez pages: "The actual spelling of their surname is "Rodr'í'guez", with a diacritic mark" Are you suggesting that their names ought to be spelled with a diacritic mark or that they are spelled with a diacritic mark in the game? Unownshipper (talk) 03:28, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :It was a commentary on how their names ought to be spelled with a diacritic mark. If they aren't in the game (or TSITS - never got to check it during its heyday), well, mistakes happen. --AzureKesil (talk) 03:36, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I see. We all appreciate the onomastics lesson, but that really counts as "trivia" instead of "Behind the Scenes" information, and this site has a content policy against trivia. On this site, it's important that we record things as they appear in the source games, mistakes and all. ::Thanks for responding so quickly. ::Unownshipper (talk) 05:20, March 24, 2017 (UTC) :Thanks for the clarification. That's what I meant with "mistakes happen". I just felt it'd be nifty to point that out, especially seeing how Elena's article points out how La Boca isn't a coastal town in Spain despite what the newspaper snip states. Similarly, I didn't want to convey the likes of "THE SPELLING IS WRONG FIX IT NAO!". I'm just someone who knows Spanish and cares for every source instance of a given term (would you trust me if I told you that the in-game Spanish BioShock 2 localization has about three different ways of spelling the "Gatherer's Garden" vending machine name?) when it comes to chronicle them. Thst's why I wish I knew how to extract text files. :I have a wacky schedule, which came handy to reply as soon as I could. But now... on to read the policies! As someone who's currently in charge of the BioShock Answers wiki, I certainly do not want to disrupt this wiki's editing. --AzureKesil (talk) 05:54, March 24, 2017 (UTC) ::No of course your tone never came across as demeaning or anything like that. I'm sure you're right about this, but it's best saved for the Talk Pages, which is where that information was moved to. Now we all know that bit of information and you know about the policies, so all's well. ::Unownshipper (talk) 22:05, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Re: As a fellow Wikia admin... No need to apologize, there's no harm done or offense taken. Most blocks are done on a case by case situation, is there a specific IP address you had a question about? We've had a string of repeat offenders on this site where a temporary block proved insufficient in curbing their disruptive behavior. In more than one case, it was a user who didn't sign in, they'd just use the same IP address, we'd ask them to cool it for a while, then next thing you know a sock puppet pops using the exact same language, turns of phrase, etc. until the ban ended. So yeah, infinite ban tended to be the only effective method. Unownshipper (talk) 04:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) :Nah, I'm not interested in any IP address. I just wanted to comment it with a staff figure so as to learn about how other people on wikis I read deal with these situations. Myself, I don't think that the infinite ban is needed during those dreaded IP -and I'd like to stress those two letters since "clone users" are a different issue altogether- sock puppet onslaughts since most people just give up after a while (be it weeks or months at worst). During my time as wiki staff, I've only used the "Infinite" block once - and that was because said user had been adding fetish-y text and images on articles since 2011 and kept on coming back even after blocking said user for months on end. And then there was that user who I was forced to constantly report to the VSTF who keeps on spreading mischief on other sites like Wikipedia and NeoSeeker... But I disgress. :I simply feel there's no need to keep IP addresses and deleted users on the list for so long. If those offenders did come back with the same IP or a similar one (Special: Block log exists for a reason!) you would have a reason to permablock IP address without fearing you'd be punishing a potential innocent user. --AzureKesil (talk) 04:53, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Template:Games on the Spanish BioShock Wiki I've taken a gander at the Template:Games equivalent over on es:, and adding the script shouldn't be too difficult. # Add dev:EraIcons/code.js to es:MediaWiki:ImportJS. (You'll need to create the page) # Replace es:Plantilla:Juegos with the what we have on Template:Games, but make sure to replace all instances of with # Add the CSS below to es:MediaWiki:Common.css to hide the icons before the script activates. /* * Template:Games - Hide icons before JavaScript kicks in. */ .eraicons-wrapper { display: none; } This should do the trick. If it doesn't work, let me know. —'Mainframe98 talk·blog· ' 07:07, June 7, 2019 (UTC) :It works. Thank you very, very much. :P.S. As one of the admins who led BioShock Answers until it was no more, I'd like to state again that its temporary backup will be there as long as wiki can house any of its contents. Lift a Sail and I are still pruning it, though, as it still has contents that can be found on this wiki. --AzureKesil (talk) 07:45, June 7, 2019 (UTC)